A Cabin by the Lake
by DigitalKing101
Summary: One year after GGO, SA2.O is released. Will a nasty twist emerge like last time? Or will a completely new challenge appear?
1. Chapter 1

A Cabin by the Lake

** Yay! KiriSuna! Best pairing ever! SAO! Check my update log! Begin story! Yay!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Sword Art Online! If I did every episode would be all like:

Klein: Hey Kirito let's go kill something!

Kirito: Nah, I gotta make out with Asuna. *Proceeds to make out with Asuna whilst punching HeathCliff in the face.*

Yea… I may be a little obsessive.

One Year after the events of GGO:

"Asuna! Do I have to wear this thing?" Kazuto complained.

"No," She said promptly. "But you will if you want to taste my cooking in the next few months! Besides, I thought you liked black." Kazuto sighed.

"Then I guess I'll have to taste your cooking on your lips!" He teased. Asuna blushed.

"No kissing then, either." She proclaimed.

Kazuto looked truly distressed upon hearing this. Asuna smirked, knowing she had won. He hung his head in defeat, and, grabbing the tuxedo from her, backed into the bathroom to change. His muffled voice came through the closed door.

"Didn't have to be so harsh you know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

1 hour later, at the Tokyo Convention Hall

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"When's this thing gonna start, anyways? I'm hungry!" Asuna, sighing, reached into a small bag she had brought and pulled out one of her sandwiches that he loved so much and handed it to him. "Oh, this is why I love you, Asuna." He tried to kiss her, but she pushed him away.

"N- Not in public" she said, turning a deep red.

Kazuto laughed. "Not in public? You're as shy as ever! What about in SAO? I mean, like the time just before I dueled with Kuradeel…"

"Shut up!' She exclaimed, getting even redder.

"Or the time where I said I wanted to spend the night, and you thought…"

` "I said SHUT UP!" She yelled, slapping him as hard as she could. She took the sandwich from him and put it back in the bag.

"My sandwich…" Kazuto muttered weakly. Two people in the row in front of them started to snigger.

"Oh god, people noticed." She said, burying her crimson face in her hands, horrified. Kazuto laughed, but stopped suddenly when the lights dimmed.

"Oh, it's starting, Asuna." He said to her, trying to get her to look. A tall, fair skinned man came on to the stage.

"Hello everyone, and welcome to the opening of… SA2.O!" a huge screen flashed behind him, reading SA2.O-Sword Art 2 Online. Everyone cheered. The screen flickered, and a strange message appeared on it for a split second. It read 5964. The announcer continued on talking about the game, not knowing what happened. "The game will have three sections, each with 100 floors! Only after beating every section can you access the final floor!" He announced.

Kazuto was listening intently, but couldn't get his mind off of the strange string of numbers. He had memorized it, just in case. "Now, what could that've been?" he wondered. He decided he would decipher its meaning later, and should just focus on the release. He looked around, then turned to Asuna. "No one else near us is wearing a tux!" He grumbled. Asuna rolled her eyes.

"Well, no one around us is going to the after party!" she looked around. "Look over there! Ryoutarou is wearing a tux!"

"Ryoutarou always dresses nice, 'cause he's constantly trying to pick up a date!" Kazuto exclaimed. Asuna let out an exasperated sigh and turned back to the presentation.

The announcer kept talking. "And, an emergency logout feature has been added, although the likelihood of any sort of actual danger occurring is a minimal chance."

Kazuto sniggered. "Yeah, that's what they said last time." Asuna turned to him.

"Yeah, but it isn't being run by a genius turned psychopath, is it?" She chided.

The announcer started to wrap up the session. "For all of you lucky enough to acquire tickets to this event, a free copy of the game and a code for an exclusive starter pack are waiting outside." The moment this was announced, people started streaming out of the room, leaving just a few people, waiting to go into a backstage room for the after party.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the After Party

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, Ryutaro, have you seen Andrew?" Kazuto asked.

He laughed. "Over there, mixing drinks, where else would he be?" Kazuto laughed with him, then headed over to talk to Andrew.

"Uh, hey, Andrew, was it just me, or did you see the numbers during the presentation too?" He nodded.

"If you mean the ones that flashed on the screen, then yes. I have a feeling that wasn't supposed to happen." Kazuto thought for a second.

"You don't think it could be…" Kazuto muttered.

Andrew laughed. "Nah man, it's not Kayaba. He's dead, and if he really did transfer his conscience to ALO, how did he get to a convention center projector?"

Kazuto realized how stupid his idea had sounded. "Yeah, I guess it can't be him. That's sort of a relief." He took his drink, then walked over to Asuna. "Hey, it's almost time to go." He whispered in her ear.

She looked at the time, and freaked out. "Oh, you're right! Sorry Rika, but Kazuto and I have somewhere to be!"

Rika smiled devilishly. "Oh yeah? Like maybe, at Kazuto's house?" She winked.

Asuna blushed fiercely. "No, no, it's just…"

Kazuto cut in. "We're just doing a favor for her dad. We're doing some last minute beta testing on the game before it goes online tomorrow." He smiled, and pulled her out the door, walking to his car.

"Why is everyone out to get me today?" Asuna sighed. He laughed.

"Maybe because you're cute when you're embarrassed!" he said as the got in the car.

"Then maybe you'll look the same way when I blab all your secrets." She proclaimed defiantly.

He sighed and turned the ignition. "I'll never get the last word with you, will I?" He said as they drove off.

Asuna pondered it for a minute. She looked at him. "Not a chance!" she decided.

The rest of the drive was quiet, and uneventful. Until they got to Asuna's house at least. They walked in, and all the lights were off. There was a note on the counter. It had her dad's handwriting on it.

"Asuna," It read, "I had to leave on an emergency business trip, so the testing is off."

"Aww, come on!" Kazuto whined.

Asuna continued reading. "You can stay at a friend's house, or here, or if you'd like, there's money for a hotel room in the drawer. I'll be home tomorrow."

Asuna sighed. "Well, that's that. Can I stay at your place tonight?" Kazuto smiled.

"No problem, and tomorrow morning, we can get on the game!" He said.

**So, little short, but I needed to get something up. Review! DigitalKing, logging out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Back to the world of SAO! Thanks for all the great reviews! There'll be some interesting news at the end, so check that out!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SAO**

**A Cabin by the Lake**

Asuna's eyes slowly flickered open. She looked around, seeing posters for the nerve gear and other tech on the walls. That was right! She spent the night a Kazuto's. She pulled herself out of bed and changed out of her nightclothes. There was a note sitting on the bedside table, seemingly left there by Kazuto.

"Hey! I didn't want to wake you, so I left this." It read. "Anyways, once you're up, we can eat and then we'll get on the game. It launched two hours ago, so everybody else has been on for a while." Asuna flinched. Two hours ago? She turned and looked at the clock.

"11:00!" She exclaimed. "I must've been really tired." She opened the door and shuffled downstairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
In-Game, Floor 2-c

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He looked around. He must've been the first one to defeat the boss. Too easy. He sighed, hoping the higher floors would offer more of a challenge. This thing made it extremely boring, he thought, looking down at an electric blue ring on his left hand.

Someone called out to him. "Come on man, let's go!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
In-Game, Floor 1-c, Boss Room

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The boss had already been cleared. That frustrated her, although she'd like to meet the guy who did it. Clearing a boss within the first two hours was no small feat. Maybe, just maybe, he was like her. She knew there were more, the first one cleared the game the first time. So, it was quite a possibility. Although, his skill wasn't quite as interesting as hers. The Paladin ability.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In-Game, Floor 1-c

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wha? The first boss was already cleared?!" Kazuto sighed. "But I wanted to kill it!"

"Yeah," said the man. "But whoever defeated it left the loot. You can have it." He transferred Kazuto an item. Kazuto looked at it, and his eyes grew wide.

"No way…" he muttered. He selected the item and a soft female voice rang out.

` "Equipped: Cloak of Midnight"

Asuna was in shock. "That's kind of creepy." She stated. Kazuto laughed, and they headed to the second floor. As they walked, she check her menu. "This has some of our basic stats from SAO. For example, according to this, we're still married In-Game." Kazuto perked up at hearing this.

"Could that mean…" Kazuto scrolled through his menu. "Yes! It does! I can still dual wield!" Asuna nodded.

"And my cooking skill is still here…" She said. Kazuto stared at her pleadingly, with big eyes. She laughed. "Yes, I'll make you a sandwich later." They kept on walking, hoping to get to the floor 1 dungeon to grind before it was cleared out. As they reached the looming structure, they noticed a girl standing in front of it. She looked about their age, too. She was struggling with a hulking figure, presumably a monster. She was swinging her blade, hacking at the beast's tough hide, when all of a sudden, her sword split in two and hinged at the hilt, creating a two bladed sword. She lunged, slashing and stabbing at the monster, causing it to spray into a stream of pixels. Kazuto rushed up towards her.

"How in high hell did you do that?!" He exclaimed. "Is it a unique skill?" the girl glanced at him.

"None of your business." She said sharply, turning away and walking into the dungeon. Kazuto was taken aback.

"Whoa, you can't just walk away!" He shouted. He had only asked a question. Was that so wrong?

"Watch me," The girl rudely announced, "I do what I want Kirigaya." Asuna flinched. How could she know Kazuto's name? He was thinking the same thing.

"Uh, do I know you?" He said, curiosity evident in his voice. The girl turned and smirked.

"No, but I know you." And with that, she disappeared into the darkness of the dungeon. Asuna put her hands on her hips.

"Talk about rude! All you did was ask a question, then she turns all stalkerish! 'But I know you.' That's extremely stupid!" Asuna continued to rage as Kazuto laughed.

"Someone's jealous!" he taunted as she turned bright red.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In Game, Floor 2-c

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ronin! You just can't walk out on me! Yeah, you've got that ring, and that may mean you can go it alone, but I can't!"

"Yeah, but I don't really care about your progress. I'm just looking for a challenge Ryo. Good-bye." The man, presumably Ryo, cursed at him.

"I'll get you for this one day Ronin! I swear it!" Ronin waved him away.

"Yeah, yeah, I bet you will." He commented, his words dripping with sarcasm. He walked away from the spitting, cursing man, sighing. He opened a menu, and the soft, female update voice chimed.

"Dissolving party with Ryo. Would you like to remove Ryo from your friends list?" He selected the no option. He wasn't that cruel. Ryo screamed out after him.

"I'll kill you!" He yelled, raising his blade. Ronin drew his sword lightning quick and parried the attack, and followed up with an uppercut that sent Ryo soaring.

A person appeared in the warp gate just in time to see this brutal blow. It was the paladin girl. "He must be the one who cleared the boss. I'll have to keep an eye on him." She pointed her sword in his direction and muttered several words. "_Issho Kame Sirah Keigu!" _A bird made of light appeared from her sword and started following the man as he wandered off in the direction of the nearest town.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In Game, Floor 1-c dungeon

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, Asuna, hold up, I've got a notification." Kazuto said. It appeared to be from the GM.

"I've got one too!" Asuna said. They both opened it.

"Welcome to SA2.O! Commemorating the release of the first thousand copies, a special twist has emerged! All thousand players are currently in the game, but not for long! If you die here, you'll be booted off the game until the official release! Have fun!" Asuna turned to Kazuto.

"They're mocking us. That's nowhere near funny." Kazuto shook his head in agreement. This was going to be interesting.

**Once again short, but my computer had a virus and I couldn't do much, and I try to keep a semi-regular posting schedule. So, now the important news. I have an idea for a Fairy Tail fic, and I want to try to make it a collab, so if anyone wants to help, that would be great. Send all inquiries to digitalking101 . Next. Pokémon Rising Legacies. I've honestly lost inspiration. I'll probably finish up Cynthia and then be done with it. Next. Stone Shenanigans. Back in business folks! I'll get the first chapter up ASAP and that's that. Next. Digimon. I'm probably gonna write a sequel to how to heal a hurting soul, so expect that. Awesome. As always, DigitalKing, logging out.**


End file.
